This invention relates to an apparatus for the endoscopic or gastroscopic examination of patients, comprising an endoscope having a probe head provided with an imaging transducer being preferably an ultrasonic or camera-based transducer, whereby the endoscope according to common practice is adapted to be inserted through the mouth of the patient.
It is an advantage of the present invention that such an apparatus comprises position detection means to provide probe head position information which together with corresponding imaging examination results are adapted to be stored in recording means.
Thus, in connection with many examinations of the kind contemplated here, there is a need for determining and recording the position of the probe or ultrasonic head during the examination procedure concerned. This in particular is of interest when examination results obtained at different times or different locations shall be compared in order to follow the development of some defect or disease. For example, recording means being useful for this purpose may be based on storage media such as video tapes or the like.
Prior art being more or less of interest in connection with apparatus for examination of the kind contemplated here, can be summarized briefly as follows.
GB 2,073,418 describes an ultrasonic probe for examining a gastrointestinal tract and adjacent organs, whereby the output of a position recorder may be recorded together with an image produced by the probe, to provide an indication of the location of the probe corresponding to the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,486 relates to transesophageal echo-cardiography whereby a probe position is detected by means of induction coils and loops being in part integrated into the patient's gurney. This manner of position detection will tend to be inaccurate and the whole system described is rather complicated.
GB 2,074,733 shows ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus whereby the position of an ultrasonic probe is detected and stored in a memory, and on a display screen the position of the ultrasonic probe and an ultrasonic tomogram are shown simultaneously. This known apparatus, however, is not intended for endoscopic or gastroscopic examination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,673 describes a system for localizing for example a gallstone in a human patient whereby the position of an ultrasonic transducer is monitored by means of cameras. As in the British patent specification referred to immediately above this known system is not related to endoscopic or gastroscopic examination.
EP 0,501,819 relates to ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising an ultrasonic probe to be inserted into a body cavity of a patient under examination. Means are provided for manually introducing indications of the posture held by the patient during ultrasonic imaging in order to facilitate an accurate diagnosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,155 shows in its FIG. 1 that an endoscope having a visible distance scale or indication along a length thereof, is known per se.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,687 describes an apparatus for producing or combining superimposed images from two different sources or systems, such as a video camera. This known apparatus, however, is not described in connection with ultrasonic head position information which together with corresponding imaging examination results are to be stored in suitable recording means or devices.